Forgotten Heart
by Molly Jae
Summary: Amnesia is brought upon Mary Bennet as she is involved in an accident. Saved by a kind man, she awakes with no recollection of anything but her ability to read and write. Now she is faced with various obstacles as she regains her memory and finds herself interwoven in the intricate ties of a family so unlike the one she has forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Pride and Prejudice belongs to Jane Austen and the publisher(s). The plot and certain characters however, are of my own creation.

* * *

**Title:** Forgotten Heart

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Mary/OC

**Genre(s):** Drama, Romance

**Summary:** Amnesia is brought upon Mary Bennet as she is involved in an accident. Saved by a kind man, she awakes with no recollection of anything but her ability to read and write. Now she is faced with various obstacles as she regains her memory and finds herself interwoven in the intricate ties of a family so unlike the one she has forgotten.

**Setting:** Three months after the Bingleys' and Darcys' wedding.

**Note(s):**

1. This fanfic is something I've been considering for years. That being said, it is not my number one priority. I've got two other fanfics in progress, and I must say that this will be updated whenever I feel like it, so updates can range from one every day, or one in a year. I promise, however, to finish this story, so if you're up for random updates, then feel free to follow the story. ;)

2. Original Characters (OCs) and their respective homes are a mix of fiction and history.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_My Dear Sister,_

_You are faring well, I hope. I have heard that you are the only Bennet sister residing at Longbourn, with Kitty off to Netherfield Hall. I, myself, am doing well as I get acquainted with the inner workings of Pemberley. Who knew that being the mistress of such an estate could be so tiring and difficult? But enough of that, I write to you because of a different matter._

_Mrs. Jane Bingley has informed me that you and Kitty have been invited to Netherfield Hall for the upcoming winter. I have also been told that you had refused, citing that no one would be left to entertain Mama and Papa. You cannot fool me, Mary. I know you simply do not wish to spend your time walking about and conversing with Miss Caroline Bingley and Kitty._

_In light of this, I would like to offer a season or more in Pemberley. I admit that the estate is wonderful and Mr. Darcy is an even better company, but it does get lonely and boring when he leaves and I have no one to talk to or nothing to do. I had never thought I would grow tired of walking the grounds or reading, Mary!_

_I make no promises of balls or fanciful dinners, but I believe that you would be delighted with the various tomes that can be found in the library. There are more books than that bookshop you favor, Mary! And a lot of them are the mystery novels you favor so much._

_Give my fondest regards to Mama and Papa, and I hope to receive your swift reply soon._

_With Love, _

_Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy_

* * *

Folding the letter, Mary looked out the window of the carriage to observe the scenery. She had received the letter two weeks ago, and had replied that she would love to visit after the insistence of her mother. She had nothing against Pemberley or Netherfield Hall, she simply disliked unnecessary trips, but after her mother had accused her of being too plain and not doing enough to attract a potential husband, she had gotten tired and accepted Mrs. Darcy's request.

The dark and gloomy skies were not promising at all, and she wondered if perhaps she should have postponed the journey until after the upcoming storm seized. They had just left the only town that they would be passing by on their way to Pemberley, and she had half a mind to ask the coachman to return to the town so that they may stay at an inn to let the storm pass.

She opened her mouth to do exactly as she thought, but was taken by surprise when a bright flash of white enclosed in her vision before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Anonymous Review Reply**_

_**Yixiu**_**: **Now that I've read it (again) they _are_ rather similar at first glance. But I assure you (and everyone else) that they are not overly similar, especially with the somewhat darker themes that will be revealed as the story progresses. :) And I've also found Daniel to be more likeable than my own OC. XD Thank you for bringing it to light! :D

_**Guest**_**:** Well, read on to find out! :D

_**Guest**_**:** There you go. :D

**Chapter One**: Conscious

* * *

A groan escaped the lips of a dark haired young lady as she struggled to keep conscious. This had been a routine for her the past few days as she danced the fine line between reality and oblivion. Not even five and ten minutes later, she sat up with a gasp, much to the surprise of the occupants of the room.

A lady of six and thirty stood abruptly at the sight as she rushed to the door exclaiming that a Dr. Bertram be sent up immediately. She returned to the side of the bedridden lady just as the girl's vision began to clear.

Confusion, curiosity, and then panic set in one by one as the girl found that she could not recall where she was, what she was doing there, and how she got to her position. Her head began to throb and she winced visibly, much to the distress of the lady in the room with her.

"Oh Miss! Not too long now and Dr. Bertram shall look at you," said the lady kindly, her light blonde hair shining against the sunlight filtering in through the window by the bed. The door opened, and both occupants of the room found three men of different ages walking in.

"Is she truly awake?" The oldest of the trio inquired, his warm brown eyes settling on the pale girl sitting on the bed. "Ah, I see that she is!" He motioned to her with a laugh, "Well what are you waiting for Tom? Go and see if she is fine!" His joking manner did nothing to hide the underlying order behind his words, and the man with red hair laughed as he approached the girl.

"Bossy old sod," grumbled Tom with a chuckle. He cleared his throat and smiled down at the girl. "Good afternoon, Miss."

She opened her mouth to speak, but was surprised when no sound would come out. Her eyes widened as her mouth opened and closed to convey her shock at the predicament she had found herself in. Her dark brown eyes settled upon each occupant of the room before fixating on the man called Tom. She placed her hands on her throat as her panic from before began to rise to new heights. Tears formed in her eyes as she took breaths of air to attempt to calm herself.

Tom pursed his lips, pitying the poor girl. "Miss, my name is Thomas Bertram. I am a doctor and I shall be asking you a few questions." He looked around, searching for something, but shook his head at being unable to find the items he needed. "I shall ask questions to which you can nod or shake your head in response, would that be alright?" She nodded; he smiled.

Seeing as his patient was unable to speak, he settled for such a question first:

"Do you remember how to write?" She nodded.

He turned to the only other woman in the room before he began further questioning her. "Miss Porter, would you please fetch us some parchment, ink, and pen."

"Of course, Dr. Bertram." She said, curtsying before disappearing out the door.

Turning back to the patient, Dr. Bertram continued, "Do you remember your name?" She opened her mouth as if to respond with her name, but found that she had no knowledge of it! She slowly shook her head, utterly horrified. What happened? Why can't she remember anything?

Her eyes did nothing to hide her plea for answers, and all the gentlemen could do was look on.

Tears fell from her eyes as she struggled to come into terms with her situation. She gasped and found it inexplicably hard for her to breathe. The oldest of the three gentlemen approached her and sat by her side.

"Do not fret, little one, you can stay here until you recover your memories." He said, placing an arm around her shoulders in a manner similar to that of a father holding his daughter as a source of comfort. He looked up at Dr. Betram, "It is amnesia, is it not?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes, caused by the accident. And I have reason to believe that her inability to speak is a result of that as well."

There was a scraping sound, a small bang and everyone turned to the door, where the round little woman from earlier had returned. "Here are the things you have requested, Dr. Bertram." She placed them upon the table by the bed.

"How do you presume that?" The new voice that cut through the conversation was gruff but undoubtedly the youngest of the three gentlemen.

"From the times I've checked up on her in the past days, she has been mumbling in her sleep." Dr. Bertram turned to face the man. "I believe her mind is subconsciously working on protecting her."

"Will she remember anything?" The man asked, eyeing the girl wearily with his bright green eyes.

"Only time may tell, My Lord." Dr. Bertram replied. "She must rest for a few days and I do believe it would be beneficial for everyone that she be given a name."

The young lady had raised her head to study the youngest man in the room. His dark brown hair, well-defined features and tall stature were very much like that of the man beside her, and she assumed that perhaps they might have been related.

"What say you, little one?" The man beside her asked, smiling in such a way that could only be considered charming. "Is there any name you fancy for yourself?"

Various names ran through the young lady's mind, but she found that none of them truly stood out to her. She found, however, that Dr. Bertram and the kind old man more than willing to supply her with options.

"Jane?" Dr. Bertram mused.

The old man offered, "Lily?"

"Anne?" Dr. Bertram continued, just as the older man said; "Caroline?"

"What about _Lydia_?" The young man offered snidely, earning his father's heated glance.

"I think I raised you better than that, Terrance Charles." He said, before looking to the maid in the room. "Would you have any suggestions, Miss Porter?"

"How about Maria, My Lord?" Miss Porter replied, her gaze averted in respect. "She looks to be a Maria to me." She added thoughtfully.

"How about that?" The old man asked the young lady. "Do you feel like a Maria?"

She thought about it for a moment. The name appealed to her unlike the others that they had offered. She smiled softly, something that brightened her features considerably despite her tear-soaked face.

"Maria it is then!" He exclaimed before continuing, "Now let us go about introductions, shall we? I am Robert Cecil, former Earl of Exeter. That young man over there is my son, Lord Terrance Cecil, Earl of Exeter. The nursemaid that has been watching over you is Miss Georgiana Porter, and of course, you have met Dr. Tom Bertram, a good friend of mine."

Maria followed each of Mr. Cecil's gesture, taking in everyone and committing their name and face to memory.

She found that the former Earl of Exeter and the current Earl of Exeter looked very much alike, if not for the older man's brown eyes and facial hair in contrast with the younger lad's green eyes and clean face. They looked to be of the same lean build, and the same straight nose and somewhat crooked lips. They were both very handsome, she concluded as her eyes moved to the figure of Miss Porter.

A chubby woman whose blonde hair was pulled up into a neat bun smiled at her. Her circular spectacles did nothing to hide the bright blue of her eyes, and Maria surmised she must have been quite the beauty in her day.

Dr. Thomas Bertram, with his red hair and brown eyes was the type of fellow that seemed to attract everyone around him. The corner of his lips were naturally upturned, making if look as if he was always smiling, something that made Maria feel a bit more at ease.

"Welcome to Burghley Estate, Miss Maria." Robert Cecil said, standing and waving his hands in an extravagant gesture. She smiled more fully, and couldn't be more thankful that she was in the care of such nice people.

* * *

**A/N:** So everyone, if you haven't already, check out the wonderful story of Harriet by CathyKing. :D

Don't get used to me updating this fast, by the way. It just so happens I've got time right now. ;) Anyways, thank you to all that read/review/favorited/subscribed! Made my day. :D


End file.
